Lunaria Ellinia XIV
Early life Lunaria Ellinia fourteenth of her name was born on august 12th of 294 DoS to the Ellinia clan, one of the 27 great clans of the Grand Duchy, Second born daughter of matriarch Shauna Ellinia III. She was intended to be the second chosen heir of the Ellinia clan but had higher aspirations. By the age of 12 she was an absolute master of sword combat easily able to defeat her elder sister, Lunaria Ellinia XIII, in one on one combat. By the age of 14 she was able to beat most adults of her clans and had began to garner the nickname "Nodachi queen" for her insane prowess with a blade. For her 16th birthday she received the red blade of retched terror, a blade that she would carry with her for decades to come. By her 17th year she had made a large name for herself in the Clan dueling tournaments. Her opponents could simply not defeat her and she grew to gain public love for her skill, ability and respect for her opponents; even one time allowing a combatant from a lesser clan to join a tournament intended for the 27 grate clans by saying she would not participate if the girl was not allowed in. By this time Shauna Ellinia III could no longer deny her the position of first chosen heir to the Ellinia clan. By age 18 she was old enough to enlist in the Grand Duchy military and joined on the next day. During this time the Karadachia conflict was occurring and Lunaria Ellinia XIV was interested in joining to prove her worth. However it would be 2 years of officer and Bunker armor training before she could enter the conflict. Karadachia conflict After 2 and a half years of little to no progress in the conflict things changed when Lunaria Ellinia XIV arrived, the young next in line for the Ellinia clan. Finding that most troops had started to lose their resolve and become disillusioned with the whole campaign. She endeavored to not only bring victory but bring the moral of her troops to extraordinary heights. Using a custom type C bunker armor she outfitted with large speakers she would shout propaganda to her soldiers as demolished enemy positions. Some of her soldiers favorite lines include: ''"Nodachi queen is online, weapons hot, mission the destruction of any and all Karadachia rebels!" "The Grand Duchy will never fall to rebellious heretics!" "Obstruction detected, enemy tanks supplemented by infantry. Probability of mission hindrance: Absolutely zero percent!" "Heretic detected! In the name of ''Rei'Olozon I shall smite they" "Karadachia is the definition of failure!" As cheesy as these lines sound, they very much were able to improve moral and combined with the more frequent progress with the C variants moral started improving and progress was starting to speed up. Lunaria Ellinia XIV also participated in the final battle of the conflict that battle of fort Schala'ver where she fought off waves of Kara's to stop them from getting the matriarch of the Karadachia clan. Post Karadachia conflict After the Karadachia conflict Lunaria Ellinia XIV had gained much public favor and renown; so much so that she was disallowed in any dueling tournament thanks to her being vastly strong then all her opponents, the board arguing that no one would dare enter if she was competing. This amused Lunaria Ellinia XIV who was once quoted as saying "I guess I have mastered the blade. Now to master politics." She soon began amassing political power and raising herself in the ranks of the Grand Duchy military. By the age of 36 she was already a Legate and looking to ascend to the throne of the Grand Duchy, others knew how clear cut she was in her goals and avoided their attempts to gain the upper hand over her or risk her wrath. Taking the throne In 356 DoS matriarch Shauna Ellinia III died and Lunaria Ellinia XIV took her postilion. Only 5 years later the reining Grand Duchies stepped down and a new Grand Duchies was to be picked, the clear choice was Lunaria Ellinia XIV and soon she was coronated as the new reining Grand Duchies. Grey fleet crisis One year after she took the throne the Grey fleet crisis occurred and Lunaria Ellinia XIV was quick to react, throwing the third and fifth fleet to the boarder with the Republic of Judecen. Though privet reports from close servants to her suggest she had no real fear of an amassed force by the Republic of an invasion. Once the conflict passed she would slowly reduce arms at the boarder, keeping her peoples concerns in mind as she slowly took down the fleets protecting them.